Zapatillas desgastadas y un balón pinchado
by poeftme
Summary: Hajime no entiende por qué Tooru no le dice nada, han perdido y fue por un fallo de él. Entonces, ¿por qué? A pesar de estar roto le sigue tratando igual, como si él no fuese diez (o veinte, quizás treinta) pasos adelante.


**[Iwaoi]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido en seco del balón rebotando en el piso del gimnasio, colmando de emociones sin nombre a la audiencia que desespera por saber si debe gritar o acaso llorar. Y a Hajime la garganta se le seca, le arde y le incendia hasta el pecho, donde duele y exclama su dolor en lágrimas. Perdieron el partido contra el Karasuno, perdieron aun habiendo dado todo de sí, perdieron teniendo a Oikawa.

 _Oikawa._

Lo ve cabizbajo, inhalando y exhalando, pretendiendo ocultarle a él su llanto, como si no le conociese de toda la vida. Takahiro se aproxima, y le sigue Issei; una palmada en la espalda que dice todo sin decirlo.

 _Lo has hecho bien, capitán._

Él también quiere expresarle eso, quiere abrazarlo (así como hace sólo cuando lo ve muy roto. Cuando lo ve deshecho y no quiere verlo -no así-, porque es Tooru, ese que sale adelante con todo lo poco que tiene. Porque es poco y los dos saben que no lo ha adornado un talento innato y que, en cambio, todo lo ha conseguido a la mala), quiere decirle que está ahí con él, hacerle saber. Pero no puede. No cuando le falló tanto, no cuando pisoteó su confianza de esa forma tan miserable. Porque el dedo dictador (de ese rey que se hizo solo y con esfuerzo; ese que él da fe, nunca nadie más puso en nada que se haya propuesto) le señaló a él, como la luz divina que se posa en el feligrés elegido por el Dios que le dicta qué y cómo debe hacer.

Sólo se queda inmóvil, como un imbécil (que él cree ser), recibiendo un consuelo que no merece, de los chicos de segundo y primer año.

Pero de pronto su entorno se vuelve borroso, difumado, alcanza a ver rostros de sus compañeros llorando, y se siente perdido, fuera de lugar. Las zapatillas chocando contra el suelo, saludos y agradecimientos, festejos lejanos. Todo eso alejándose de él, sin premeditada anunciación. Entonces las rodillas le tiemblan como gelatina, porque ese momento que creyó nunca llegaría está a dos pasos de él, y se acerca veloz como un rayo. El momento en el que perderían, cuando ya no podría nunca jamás estar espalda con espalda con Tooru en una cancha, en una misma frecuencia, cuando echaría a perder la confianza que el otro le ha brindado desde que se tiraron, uno al otro, sus dientes de leche.

-Creo que, al final, no pudimos ir más lejos .-Es lo que oye, la voz distante y rota. Esa voz que odia y le hiere, en lo más profundo.

-Ushiwaka tenía razón -responde, como al aire, porque sabe que eso al otro va a picarlo. Igualmente, no es como si no creyera que el capitán del Shiratorizawa hubiese estado en lo correcto.

-¿En qué? .-El tono hosco ya lo puede percibir, y le enfada. _Que no le eche en cara todo, ese fallo, ¡ese maldito fallo!_

-Hubieses estado mejor ahí -omite decir directamente lo que quiere, porque no quiere poner más peso en la espalda de su mejor amigo. _Pero_.

-¿De qué tienes miedo, Iwa-chan? .-Tan astuto como siempre, sabiendo dónde golpear.

-De un tarado como tú nunca -espeta-. Hubieses estado mejor con él, es lo que quiero decir.

-Nunca dije que tuvieses miedo de mí -aclara, haciéndose el que no teme ni debe-. ¿Quieres decir que él llevaría mejor el papel de amigo de la infancia?

 _Es tan esquivo._

-De tu niñera, querrás decir -corrige, y en el fondo le duele que tome tan a la ligera su papel-. Pero descuida, que con eso ni la nana Fine puede.

 _Y el muy idiota se ríe, como si no le doliera nada, como si no hubiesen perdido por su culpa._

-Tan gracioso, Iwa-chan -le dice. Y el apodo dulce está ahí de nuevo.

Cae en cuenta de que acaba de insinuar lo más tonto del mundo, porque el lugar de Tooru es a su lado, y el suyo es al lado de él. No hay más.

-Perdimos porque mis zapatillas están viejas -replica, las risas de Takahiro e Issei resonando en el colectivo, los demás acompañando (y en el fondo puede ver a Yahaba y a Kyoutani con el rostro agriado, pero menos que de costumbre).

-Que eres imbécil Oikawa -le reta-. Esas zapatillas te las has comprado hace menos de un mes.

-Entonces era el balón, sí. Estaba pinchado -asevera, con aires de detective londinense-, quizás y fue por tus pelos pinchudos.

Cuando vuelve a ver todo nítido, las risas de los demás, el color chocolate que envuelve a Oikawa, los entrenadores sonriendo con alivio; se da cuenta que fue un tonto. Porque el vóley no es lo único que los une, que Tooru no ha terminado con él, y que sus caminos no van a desviarse por mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **[Notas de autor]**

 **E** s increíble cómo me inspiran estos dos, en serio, no me pasa con otras parejas. En sí _Haikyuu_ me inspira bastante, porque sólo ahí soy de emparejar todo y nada más en este anime tengo _Otps._ En fin, gracias por leer.


End file.
